VocaXIII The Malfunctioned Experiment
by Mosstar
Summary: In a lab, an experiment is being made to create the first fully interactional Vocaloid program. little do the scientists know that they'll be getting a lot more than they planned on when Roxas suddenly gains a malfunction... -Akuroku- DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Vocaloid

Warning: If you don't like Akuroku or any yaoi turn back now, I give small hints of lemon-scents the further into the story I get.

A/N: Hello all of you! I'm not dead yet! I gave some of you exclusive previews for this at FSC 09. If you saw me and didn't get a preview, well I'm sorry. This is all you would have gotten to read anyway! Please don't kill me just yet! 'We're WHAT In The Next Life' is still being updated! I also had worn a cosplay to match Roxas' beginning Vocaloid outfit on sunday of FSC! If you all got to see me and heard me sing and such then good for you! It's a shame some of you weren't able to make it to sunday to see me though!

---

Loading Data Log I,

Process may take a moment…

…

Loading Complete

-Initiate Data Log I-

"Sir, we've gotten all the data and programming created. His voice programming has been uploaded as well. Should we begin?" A woman with long brown hair pulled into a large ponytail stated. She looked at the screen with interest.

"Yes, immediately." Said a male scientist with long wispy black hair, he didn't really care much for how this was going to go; it was just another experiment to him after all, and it wouldn't bring any profit to him.

The sound of whirring machines echoed through the room of a lab, with a large display screen showing the words 'Startup sequence initiated, Vocaloid XIII 'Roxas' powering up'…

o.o.O.O.o.o

As the data was coming together, the various and intricate codes were slowly creating what appeared to be a boy of fourteen with straw blond hair similar to Len's, but spikier and more organized. His outfit was a sleeveless pale yellow shirt that just barely went past his bellybutton with a lining on the collar of it made of a brown ribbon. He was also wearing beige pants with two side pockets on the left side and one on the right. There was a wide white ribbon serving as a belt on the pants, and on the boy's shirt there was a small screen that was turned off which underneath had the name 'Roxas' in black.

On his arms were sleeves the same color as the shirt that started from just after his elbow and widened out as they reached to his wrists, a deep brown ribbon was tight enough to hold the sleeves in place. He was wearing black slip on shoes with white soles that had frayed edges in the black material. The shoes had small lines of data on them and such, with small screens on them in different spots; not showing anything on them yet because they were turned off. He was also wearing white ankle socks on his feet. There was a black choker with red gems on it fastened lightly around his neck, a small charm of a round sea blue crystal surrounded by thin metal on it.

When the boy was completed out of the codes; his eyes slipped open, revealing bright cerulean with flashes of quicksilver in their depths. Small codes of data flashed in them for a second to fully finish the setup. The various screens on the boy's clothing turned on and glowed a mixture between green and cerulean, two of them on his shoes displaying what appeared to be Japanese Hiragana.

"Where," The boy started, his honey-laced voice echoing through the darkness of the data realm," Am I? All I see is darkness." Data codes started to move around underneath him and form what seemed to be a room that was lit only with the false illusion that the orange glow of a sunset was shining through. He gently descended down into the room once it was complete and once his feet touched the floor he looked around it for a bit.

A few moments later some data flew by him saying 'Vocaloid XIII 'Roxas' loaded, program initiate'. The one wall that was opposite of the window in the room flickered for a bit before it showed the images of the two scientists staring at the screen. He looked over to that side of the room to the surprise of the scientists, the male scientist started jotting things down on a clipboard. "Hello," The female scientist said," can you hear or see us? I'm Lucrecia Crescent, your name is?"

"I can hear and see both of you Lucrecia-san," The boy said and then stated," My name is… Roxas Mitsu Hikari, Vocaloid ID XIII." Lucrecia was very intrigued at the program being able to function so easily and quickly with barely any space taking up the supercomputer's hard drive. "I am awaiting orders Lucrecia-sa…" The boy was cut off as Lucrecia stammered out," n...no need to be so formal Roxas. You can just call me Lucrecia."

"Okay Lucrecia," Roxas said, this was pretty unusual for him. It was in his programming to be formal and the creators of it wanted him to not be? It was also in his programming to act happy, so he had a light smile on as he was standing there. "Now Roxas," Lucrecia explained," there were many other Vocaloids before you, but you are the first to be able to interact like this. We made it so you do not require your data and power source to come through your headset; but they will still be similar to everyone else's. We are uploading the data for them now, please be careful to not misplace them." "Yes ma'am," Roxas said as a pair of headphones came together from data onto his bed. The blond walked over to the bed and picked them up, looking at them.

It was a simple headset that had a black and white checker design on the main part that would be behind his head. For the headset there was an unusual design of what looked like an X on the left headphone piece. The symbol was outlined in silver paint, a dull grey filling in the design. The headset was mostly white other than the designs, with the cushions for the earphones being black. The adjustable microphone part of it was white and looked like it was just a simple bread tie wrapped around the right part of the headphone with a small white device at the end; it had tiny swirls of black on the wire part. They looked makeshift but it was supposed to look like that. Roxas picked them up and put them on, adjusting the microphone to where it was at the right angle.

"We've also uploaded some sheet music for you to read," Lucrecia explained," it's one of the original Vocaloid songs, I'm sure that you can sing it with some practice. They should be in that box right there on the shelf. We'll leave you alone for a bit to check them out." She pointed to which shelf it should be and Roxas walked to it. He pulled out the music and started to read the sheets.

o.o.O.O.o.o

"This is unusual," the male scientist said," We didn't expect for the program to work this well for the first try, I was expecting it to possibly have some glitch to start with." "I also think it's unusual," Lucrecia said," that the data formed Roxas to be similar to Sora yet not at the same time. They have different hair colors, Roxas' voice has a more serious tone to it than Sora's, and their eye colors differ greatly. Sora's is an ocean blue while Roxas' is an interesting cerulean color. The data must have malfunctioned somewhere, but Sora did say that he didn't want Roxas to look exactly like him. I just hope that there are no more malfunctions with the program."

o.o.O.O.o.o

Days passed, and one startup sequence of the program a red ribbon had appeared on Roxas' left hand; wrapped around in an intricate pattern. "Why do they just treat me like any other program," Roxas muttered to himself," they're constantly shoving accessories on me and putting me in different outfits." The blond had on a different outfit from normal, long beige and black jeans with a black zip up vest and a white short sleeved jacket. Lucrecia of course noticed the ribbon and gasped at seeing it, quickly heading to the male scientist and stammering," S…sir! There's been a major malfunction with the Vocaloid XIII program!"

"What is it?" The scientist looked curiously.

"The VocaXIII program… has acquired feelings." Lucrecia was worried, what would become of Roxas?

"Then we cannot let this out, erase all the files; delete the program." The scientist looked partially worried, news of this couldn't get out there; data was not meant to have emotions.

"Yes sir!" Lucrecia hurried around the lab, beginning shutting things down and deleting the programming. "I'm so sorry Roxas," Lucrecia whispered to the blond as she started to turn off the screen," But you are going to have to be deleted due to a dangerous malfunction." With that, the viewing area shut down and became a wall to his bedroom once more, leaving Roxas to lie down on his bed and wait to be deleted…

End Data

---

He is NOT going to die people! Just wait for when I have the second chapter of 'We're WHAT In The Next Life' and I'll get started full-force on the next chapter of this! I'm almost finished with it anyway!


End file.
